Prince Stefan
Crown Prince Stefan is one of the main characters in Barbie as Rapunzel. His father is King Frederick, and he has four siblings: Prince Tommy, Princess Katrina, Princess Melody, and Princess Lorena. Stefan is voiced by Mark Hildreth. He turns eighteen during the movie. Story Prince Stefan, a handsome prince, appeared as saviour of Rapunzel, when she herself saved his sister, Katrina. He thanked Rapunzel, and they became acquainted with each other. They started talking, but Stefan's sisters start fooling around, which forces Stefan to go check his sisters. Then, Rapunzel runs away. Later, Stefan's name becomes subject of Gothel's interest. Stefan is very dissatisfied about questions of feud between two kingdoms: his kingdom and bordering kingdom of King Wilhelm. He asked his father when would it end, but the king didn't even want to hear about it. In Rapunzel's dream, Stefan asks her to let down her hair, and climbs into the tower. Then, giant Gothel appears and throws him away. Rapunzel appeared in his castle's garden the second time, and Stefan met her. He now knows her name, but she refuses to learn his name. Rapunzel tells him about a silver paintbrush that suddenly appeared in Rapunzel's room so they visit the silversmith. Stefan doesn't want Rapunzel to know about his title, and prohibits the silversmith to call him "Your Highness”. At last, Stefan gives Rapunzel an invitation to the masked ball in honor of his birthday. Rapunzel agrees, and Stefan asks if he might pick her up. Rapunzel disagrees, and Stefan says he will find her in the crowd, by her long hair. He also calls Rapunzel "mysterious". On the masked ball, Stefan looks for Rapunzel, and finally notices a person with long hair. He follows this person, but in the centre of a green maze, he discovers it is not Rapunzel but a strange woman, who is in fact Gothel. She attacks him and runs behind him when he escapes. Meanwhile, in the ballroom, two kings are sword fighting. When King Frederick loses, Stefan takes a sword and fights King Wilhelm. Then, Gothel appears and throws their swords away with magic, then telling them she kidnapped Rapunzel as revenge to her former lover, King Wilhelm. Stefan tells King Wilhelm he saw Rapunzel. Gothel wants to kill everyone presented in the ballroom, but Rapunzel appears and leads Gothel to the painting of the charmed tower. In the end of the film, Stefan marries Rapunzel, and they move in their own castle next to the sea coast. Personality Stefan is a nice young gentleman, who likes archery and teaches this hobby to his brother, Tommy. He is fierce especially when he demands Gothel to tell him where Rapunzel is and defends his father. Stefan is also exceptionally good with the sword. Physical Appearance Stefan has light brown hair and blue eyes. His facial structure and his hair are similar to King Eric from Barbie in the Nutcracker. Usual Clothing His usual attire is a white shirt with a royal blue sleeveless tunic with gold buttons over the top. He has a brown belt with gold buckle and his sword is attached to this on his right side, his sword is the same as at the masquerade ball. He wears navy blue trousers that tuck into brown boots. Masquerade Clothing He wears a navy tunic with a gold tabard on the front coming from his shoulders and both ending just below his hips. He has gold braiding on his sleeves just above the elbow and on the ends of his cuffs. He wears cream trousers that are looser at the bottom as they tuck into beige boots. He wears a sword on the right side of his waist on a beige sash. Wedding Outfit His wedding outfit is much fancier, his tunic is white with a large overlapping collar and a gold swirly pattern embroidered on. The sleeves are puffier and gold with a cream pattern on and white cuffs. He wears a gold belt and gold trousers and gold boots. Gallery Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Characters Category:Males Category:Ken's Roles Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Crown Princes